The invention relates to the device for guiding the to and fro moving rapier rods of a rapier loom in which the weft insertion takes place by means of rapiers. Such rapier rods have in general a toothed rack with which, as described in Belgian Patent 868,946, a gear wheel, preferably placed on a vertical shaft, mates to drive the rapier rod.
The rapier rods must be supported and guided next to the edge of the fabric by guide means, so that they perform the desired stroke during their to and fro movement. Said guide means are essentially made up of three parts: opposite the drive gear wheel there are a number of rollers, the rapier rod rests in a profiled guide, and the rapier rod heads are supported and guided by the guide tables.
Hitherto these three parts have each been fixed individually to the frame. This means that for setting the takeover position in the center of the shed, the place where the insert and receiving rapier meet each other and the weft thread is taken over, these three parts must be set separately in order to give each rapier the desired direction of movement, which requires considerable setting time.